Frisk's death
by papytonlover36
Summary: When a friendly game of tag and a meeting with a man who wants to give kids candy, it leaves Frisk shot and Chara broken. she knows it was her fault, but she has to stay determined.
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other. Frisk and Chara were playing outside, running around on the field in a nearby park. They were both nine years old, with Frisk being a month older than Chara. They were shared custody of Asgore and Toriel, who were still having their arguments. They were just innocently playing a game of tag.

When a man walked up to them.

"_Hey kids… want some candy…?"_

Chara, knowing Frisk's innocence, and there tendency to never notice the bad in people, spoke for them.

"We're good thanks…"

The man smiled evilly, but too subtly for a kid to find out.

"_I promise you it's really good candy!"_

He said, pulling out of a bar of Chara's favourite chocolate. Instantly, Chara's eyes lit up.

"YES PLEASE!"

She asked bouncing up and down happily going to grab it when the man sneakily pulled a gun out on the unsuspecting Chara. Frisk, noticing he was about to pull the trigger pushed her younger sister out the way, screaming as she went.

When the dust settled, Chara looked in the direction of the scream. The man was gone, and Frisk's body laid strewn unresponsively, blood coming out of a gunshot in her chest.

"FRISK?!"

She screamed, staring at her sister's presumably dead body on the blood-stained grass. Tears streaming down her face in fear for her sister's life, she picked up her phone and called 911.

The office worker answered. "911, what's your emergency?"

Chara answered shakily.

"My sister's…. Been shot…"

She could hear the 911 operator muttering a faint but audible, _'oh that's horrible…' _on the other side of the phone, they then spoke up.

"Can you tell us your location, and we'll send an ambulance straight away."

Chara let out a little hic and a sob.

"Evergreen community park… DF23 9J2….."

The operator spoke up, in a reassuring voice.

"Hey cheer up….. We'll help your sister….. Just stay calm….. It was very responsible of you to do this… I bet your mother will be proud…"

Chara smiled, but it faltered. The operator talked again.

"The ambulance will be there in three minutes tops."

Then he hung up. Chara was alone, with no-one to talk to except her sister's frail frame… she shakily called her mom and dad, who they had a shared emergency number for if she or her sister needed to reach them both if the worst happened. She never usually used the number, hesitating not to start an argument between them, as normally they would argue that it was the others fault. But times were different now, and the worst _had _happened.

The number was answered immediately. Toriel's soothing, but worried, voice ran through the phone.

"Chara… whats going on?"  
Chara answered her, trying her best not to breakdown crying, in fear for her sister.

"Frisk's…. been… shot…"

She heard silence. A tranquillity, but not a good one. A sad silence, one that forms when you have news of a family member or pet that passed away. _That _kind of silence. It made Chara feel sick. Toriel spoke again.

"Chara….. Where _are _you?"

Chara was crying now, and it echoed in her voice.

"The….. Park… the…. Ambulance…. Is here…"

Toriel waited for a moment before resuming.

"Chara. Dad and I will meet you at the hospital okie? We just need to tell the others."

Chara knew who she was talking about. The rest of the friends they had made.

"O….Okay mom….."

Toriel, now hearing the tears on her side of the phone, said in a reassuring voice…

"Hey…. You've just got to stay determined okay… we'll see you soon…"

She hung up. Chara was alone, if it wasn't for the ambulance.

The paramedics were shouting stuff like _"GET HER ON BOARD NOW!" _one even shoved Chara out the way. Chara then said in a small voice.

"Excuse….. Me? Can I ride with you…. She's my sister…."

The paramedic's looked at each other before saying.

"Sure, just buckle in. We'll help your older sister okay?"

Chara went inside and buckled up. She felt like puking, but she had to stay strong. If not for Toriel, but for Frisk…..

She had to stay determined.


	2. Chapter 2

The ambulance was quiet as they pulled in. The tranquillity returned. The silence that makes one sick. The ambulance doors were suddenly jolted open by the paramedics, who took the bed and ran in, Chara tried to keep up, but lost them after the sixth turn. Chara, sighing, knowing her sister was in good hands, walked back to the front desk to see Toriel, Asgore, and the others.

"Where's Frisk…?"

She could hear the familiar sound escape his mouth. Chara listened again, and this time heard a caring male voice.

"They're in ward 3 sir"

Chara picked up the pace, and started running to the ward in order to meet them there, but when they went in there, they threw up for real this time, in the hazmat bin luckily.

"No….. nononononononononononononononononono…."

She said, starting to breakdown, going into a ball, shaking. They were really afraid now… Frisk was hooked up to a heart monitor, an IV drip, and tons of others, for things Chara couldn't even start to fathom.

"My Child….?"

Chara looked up. Toriel was standing there, along with Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Napstablook, Mettaton, Alphys, and Asriel, who had come straight from college after getting the call.

Toriel picked up Chara and hugged her.

"She'll be okay Chara….. You just need to stay determined…."

Chara was really upset and scared now, that they just kept crying into Toriel's chest.

"I'm….. I'm trying mommie…. _Hic sob_"

There was a silence for a while, until Asriel broke it…

"I shouldn't have just left you two in the park and drove off to college… I was supposed to watch you….. I shouldn't have gone today… even if I had to miss the test that would determine the _rest _of my life… she's just a kid, and I've taken away the gift of childhood…"

The monster ambassador, sensing her older brother's voice in her ears, spoke in a quiet voice, but didn't open her eyes.

"It….. Wasn't….. You're… fault…. Bro….."

"FRISK?!"

Everyone said this in union after hearing her voice. It was soft and gentle, but also weak and strained.

"Frisk, you're okay!"

The younger of the two skeletons engulfed Frisk in a hug, with Chara joining in. They wanted to stay until like this forever until…. 


End file.
